


Photographs of You

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are embarrassing photos of a younger Jim and Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [today's Daily Captain and Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/597957.html) on jim_and_bones whereupon Chris and Karl are featured looking very young, sweet and innocent.

“Hey, Bones, what’s this?” Jim asked, as Leonard walked into their quarters, carrying the last of his boxes. “It was tucked into the top of one of your boxes.” 

Leonard closed the door behind him with one foot, shutting out the hustle and bustle of Academy life and milling cadets trying to find their own quarters outside. Jim looked up at Leonard, smile firmly in place upon his face, before he glanced down at the object he was holding in his hands, recently plucked from one of Leonard‘s boxes. Leonard dumped the box he was holding upon his bed, before looking over Jim’s shoulder to see what the other man had been looking at. In Jim’s hand was an old photograph of Leonard when he’d been a much younger man, eyes too large in a too innocent face as he looked towards someone off-camera. 

“Oh, jeez, you would find the most embarrassing shot of me, wouldn’t you?” Leonard growled as he all but snatched the photograph out of Jim’s hand. “I remember my mom taking that of me, with an old camera she had.” 

Jim laughed and took the photograph back, keeping it out of Leonard's grasp when the medical student tried to take it back again.

“I don’t think it’s embarrassing, Bones,” Jim protested. “I think you look cute.” 

“Cute, my ass,” Leonard growled, in disgust.

“Well, that’s cute too,” Jim conceded, as he stared pointedly at Leonard’s ass. 

Leonard couldn’t stop the smile that curved his mouth, yet still he tried to hide it behind a frown.

“If you think it’s so cute, then you can keep it,” he said, with a harrumph. 

“Which? The photo or your ass?” Jim asked, openly laughing at the other man. 

Leonard harrumphed and pointedly didn’t answer. 

“I’m going with both, then,” Jim decided, firmly, receiving a long suffering roll of his eyes from the other man. “Seriously, I don’t know why you think this is so embarrassing, Bones. You haven’t seen any of my old photos, yet.” 

“Now that’s something I’d like to see,” Leonard said, as he began unpacking some of his possessions, placing odd mementoes neatly down upon every empty surface he could find on his side of the room. 

“Challenge accepted,” Jim said, triumphantly. “Now, I swear I had one here somewhere.” 

Leonard continued unpacking his things as Jim made a mess of his own possessions, scattering clothes and old books everywhere. Leonard’s mouth compressed into a thin line when he saw the mess the other man was making, yet his discontent was soon forgotten when Jim finally handed him a photograph. Jim was grinning, although the usual cheekiness was dimmed behind a sheen of embarrassment, gaze not quite meeting Leonard’s as though Jim expected the other man to mock him. Leonard raised his eyebrows, uncertain how to deal with this new side of Jim, before he glanced down at the photo he’d been handed. Upon the small square of photographic paper, he saw Jim as he’d been when he’d been a much younger man, fresh-faced and innocent, blue eyes seeming imperceptibly brighter on shiny paper. Leonard tried to hide the smile that threatened to curve the corners of his lips at that; it seemed that a cute young man had turned into handsome older one.

“You can mock me if you like,” Jim said, looking pointedly at the floor. “Most people say I looked like a girl, I was so pretty.” 

“You don’t look like a girl, Jim,” Leonard said, firmly. “If it makes you feel better, you were cute, too.” 

“Thanks,” Jim said, a little brighter than before. “You can keep that if you want.” 

“Thanks,” Leonard said, feeling a little awkward. 

Silence reigned between them, then, before Jim turned resolutely away.

“I’d better get this mess cleaned up,” he announced, as he glared down at the piles of clothes and books in disgust.

Leonard didn’t argue, as he turned back to hang his clothes in his closet. When he turned around, he noticed that Jim had propped the old photograph he’d given him upon his bedside cabinet.

“Dammit, Jim,” he murmured, affectionately.

Jim threw him an innocent look, as though he didn’t see the problem with what he‘d done. Leonard didn’t argue; instead, he propped Jim’s photograph upon his own bedside cabinet, in a perfect mirror image of his own across the room. Jim’s incensed expression just about made Leonard’s day.


End file.
